


Misunderstanding

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, its not really shippy its just them being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo goes to Shinjuku with the intent to beat Izaya up only to walk in on Izaya and Namie bickering, and for some reason the two aren't wearing any pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

It had been three weeks since he last saw the Flea, and while that in itself wasn’t that unusual, Shizuo could not help but feel like there was a foreboding feeling in the air. If there was one thing that Shizuo trusted it was his gut instinct, and his gut was telling him that the Flea was up to something unpleasant as usual. Honestly, his body did the thinking most of the time especially if he was angry or upset and just downright unsettled. So when he found himself standing in front of Izaya’s door, he wasn’t all too surprised.

Shizuo is a polite man, usually, so a firm two knocks at Izaya’s door was all he gave as a warning before trying the door—

It was unlocked.

An ominous feeling rushed through his body momentarily, like he was splashed with a glass of ice cold water on a hot summer day—much too sudden for him to really think about it, which he didn’t, because thinking about things too much complicated things when it came to dealing with Izaya Orihara. Still, he pushed the apartment door open carefully, quietly, just in case there was something or someone waiting for him to fall into a trap.

He knew that Izaya was a neat person; the fool was meticulous with not only his appearances and reputation, but also the living conditions of his home. So it came as a surprise when he was greeted with a mess, almost as if the place was ransacked but Shizuo could see that there was nothing destroyed and the room was simply a mess. The best way to describe it would be like a college student’s dorm in an American movie; several empty bottles of energy drinks were scattered across the coffee table, a mug of cold and unfinished tea sat at his desk, and there were several empty pizza and Chinese take out boxes everywhere.

He was not a neat man either, but Shizuo still thought the place that was usually spotless looked like an absolute mess.

He pushed the door closed behind him with a soft click and just as he’s about to yell out Izaya’s name to confront him, a door slams open so suddenly that it startles him and steals his voice for a moment.

In that brief moment a woman, a ridiculously attractive woman, storms out of the room and across his path with a stomp in each of her steps and Shizuo finds himself rooted to the spot. The woman, as stated before, is ridiculously attractive but what catches his attention is the fact that she’s half naked and the only articles of clothing on her are Izaya’s shirt and— holy shit, it's a little tight around her chest area and Shizuo has to stare elsewhere as the blush rises slowly to his face but he makes the mistake of looking down because she’s wearing black lacy underwear that has his face red, red, red and hot and he immediately shifts his gaze to the ground in embarrassment and also because he doesn’t want to be thought of as a pervert. He is definitely not a pervert.

(Jesus fuck, he was pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the shirt but he can’t look back up to double check).

The woman moves around angrily in the next room, the kitchen, and when he chances a glance he sees that she’s pouring herself a cup of coffee and it’s black and hot and she looks really angry.

“Namie, _please!_ “ Izaya’s voice calls, and he sounds almost a little desperate and it catches Shizuo off guard because he’s never heard Izaya with that tone of voice before. His head snaps up then and sends a glare at the man that he has hated for years— Only for that look to be ignored, his whole presence completely ignored.

Izaya walks the same path that the woman, Namie, took, right in front of Shizuo with complete disregard for the confused blond staring dumbly at the scene unfolding before him. “Come back to the bedroom, I _need_ you,” the informant practically begs, stopping in front of Namie who is still holding and sipping angrily at her probably scalding hot coffee.

Shizuo notices that Izaya is dressed similarly to the woman, except he’s wearing boxers instead of lacy underwear (and for a moment Shizuo has to shake his head hard to rid the image of Izaya in lacy underwear). The Flea’s hair is disheveled, cowlicks flicking up in every which way and Shizuo has to remind himself that he doesn’t find it at all cute. He stares at the two supposedly sophisticated people bickering in the kitchen in their underwear.

“We were so _close_ , Namie,” Izaya whines to the woman, placing his hand over the rim of her mug to stop her from taking another sip. “Honestly, stop acting like a child. It’s really unbecoming of a woman of your stature—“ And he honestly sounds upset, which is yet another tone of voice that is foreign to Shizuo that the blond finds himself in a slight state of awe.

“You’re one to talk,” Namie hisses back in reply, shaking the mug in her hands slightly to slosh some of the hot coffee onto Izaya’s fingers and when Izaya draws his hand back suddenly she lets herself smirk at her small victory, but the smirk is gone immediately and is replaced with another scowl. “It’s like you don’t know what you’re doing, and you’re supposed to be _smart_ ” she retaliates with so much venom in her voice that Shizuo feels like she’s getting angry at him instead of Izaya.

And as the two continue to bicker in angry hisses, something clicks in Shizuo’s mind.

Were they having sex just before he came in? That would explain the state of undress the two are in. As his thoughts continued down that road, his head snapped up again when Izaya slammed both his hands on either side of Namie’s hips on the lip of the counter, successfully trapping the woman in between himself and the counter.

Shizuo is a man of honor and he absolutely, absolutely, _absolutely_ detests men who force themselves on women. Looking at their position from where he is, it absolutely looks like Izaya is trying to force that woman to sleep with him.

He moves in large strides towards them and it’s Namie who notices him first and her eyes widen in shock. Before she can get any words out of her mouth, and just as Izaya notices the flash of shock on her face and turns around, Shizuo already has his fingers curled around the material of Izaya’s shirt and he roughly pulls him away from the woman with a growl rumbling deep in his chest. He can’t even find the words to express his disgust.

“Shizu-chan?!” Izaya exclaims, struggling and kicking at Shizuo’s knees as the blond lifts him up several inches off the ground. “What are you doin—“

Shizuo shakes Izaya like he’s a can of soda for a few seconds to relieve himself a little of the anger boiling in his blood. He didn’t want to hurt this Namie woman, especially since he was trying to save her. “ _Flea_ ” he growls lowly but before he can get anything else out he is interrupted by laughter.

Namie is laughing, _hard_ , the mug of coffee in her hands threatening to slip from her fingers as she stares at the state of her employer. Izaya looked like shit, both from the lack of sleep and the fact that he had been shaken like a ragdoll. It was in that moment that Namie realized that it was a long time since she’s laughed that hard and that sincerely and when she finally calms herself down, she gives Shizuo a slight smile. “Ah, serves him right. Thank you, Heiwajima-san,” she tells the former bartender and taps his wrist in the wordless command of dropping Izaya.

He drops Izaya without hesitation, and he finds it oddly weird that Namie’s reaction had subdued him.

Izaya stands up from the cold tiles of his kitchen floor with a grumble and a hand pressed to his temple as he tries to will away the incoming headache he feels. “What the hell, Shizu-chan,” he says in a way that is not at all threatening, just really upset like a child who lost a game. He wordlessly thanks Namie for the cup of coffee that she hands him though, and the two of them sit down on the counter like what was happening was a part of their daily routine. They started to converse again, quietly, like they were both tired and belligerent to keep awake.

“What the _fuck,_ ” Shizuo replies, completely confused.

The two look up from their cups of coffee as if just realizing that Shizuo was in their presence and it was Namie who spoke up first, and she didn’t seem to be shy about the fact that she was half naked (and Shizuo got to confirm that she was, indeed, not wearing a god damned bra). “Did you break the doorknob?” she asked with a frown.

“No, it was unlocked—“

“You left the door unlocked?!” Izaya yelped.

Namie hissed. “Who’s fault do you think that is?!”

“I _said_ ,” Shizuo snarled, interrupting the two who began to squabble again. “ _What the fuck_.”

The two paused, but this time it was Izaya who spoke up first. “We were playing a game,” he replied.

The explanation continued, Izaya speaking in a more subdued manner compared to how he usually speaks. They had been playing a game, an MMORPG to be exact, and Shizuo had stumbled upon them when they were so close to beating the game until _someone_ fucked up their strategy and cost them their character’s lives. Apparently they’ve been at it for days, weeks, with barely enough sleep and Shizuo found it absolutely ridiculous that two adults were wasting their time in front of the computer and arguing over something as stupid as that. Namie and Izaya were still bickering even after the explanation and it was then a thought popped into Shizuo’s mind.

The two looked at Shizuo as the blond turned around and began walking towards the bedroom that they were occupying. They jumped off the counter and followed Shizuo like he was a mother duck. They watched as he carefully observed their living space.

Shizuo eyed the two laptops sitting on the bed. “This is what you use to play it?” he asked neither of them, mostly he asked himself. When the two nodded, he nodded in reply and—

**“SHIZU-CHAN, NO!” “HEIWAJIMA-SAN!”**

—He crushed both laptops effortlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to join her in a Minecraft server and I wasted hours and hours without noticing the hours pass by and I thought "but what if Izaya and Namie and awkward!Shizuo?"


End file.
